Thoughts
by AmiaMermaid
Summary: Several part analysis of the characters...it's actually kinda fun to read through. if you have any thoughts add to. if you don't like reading critizied stuff...this isn't for you but i think that if you are into the characters of Abarat...R


**These are just some thoughts that cross my mind whenever I'm thinking about the mysteries of Abarat. **

Carrion Alright. He seems like a pretty cool guy, cool bad guy. Yet, he knows how to love. Weird. And his love for this girl, 'Boa,' drives him to kill her. If it was me? I'd kill FINNEGAN!! Gosh. Moving on. Here's the thing that really bothers me about him…how does he sleep? Seriously?!? Does he just kinda close his eyes and hope the lethal fluids in his collar doesn't leak out??  
What did he look like when he was younger? _With_ hair. Was he, in anyway, a looker?? O.o…here's a thought!! What if Mater Motely was jealous of what Carrion looked like and put him in some kinda hideous body suit?!? (**Mia Note: I totally put dibs on that oneshot, after I finish Escape…someone email me to remind me asap!)** But the sleep thing bothers me the most…

Candy How does she not know there is someone else's soul inside her?? It kinda would be a tip off eh?? _Weird…I don't remember thinking that._ DUH!! It wasn't you!! It was so freakin' obvious in the book. I knew as soon as Carrion went on this rant about her, in the _first_ book!! Here's another question…she's a teenage girl _right?_ Why isn't her hormones going insane? Never in the book does it make any inkling that she likes so and so. She's around all kinds of interesting _guys_ yet she can't find herself able to _like_ them! Malingo (I'll get to him in a minute) and Letheo (after Malingo) are practically drooling around her yet she is unfazed because 'she must save the abarat from the evil carrion!' BAH! The teenage hormone thing is crazy yet it's as if she has a boyfriend back home and is totally faithful…yet…she has no boyfriend because only Mom misses her in Chickentown… unless some guy is totally twotiming her…GASP MINE TOO!!

Malingo He's actually a fairly understandable character and I like him. Not as much as I like Letheo but that's because I'M A TEENAGE GIRL WITH HORMONES!! (Actually, I feel really bad for him…all he wants is a little love/consideration!) So Malingo…The only rift I have with him is thus….he's capable to do all kinds of magic yet he couldn't do anything for himself when he was in Kaspar's care. Why? Why? Why? Why? If I was able to read all of the trouble maker's texts I surely would use it against him. And then he doesn't feel 'confident' in Candy to teach her? Shoot…After she helped with the first glyph…I _totally_…would have taught her _everything_ I know. Who cares about 'Magic Rules' when Christopher Carrion is running around loose??

Letheo Alright. I probably like him more simply because Theo is in the name and Theo is my favorite character _ever_ in OUTA! Well…so far anyways. It just doesn't make sense _why_ he has such a problem with this monster thing. He was found walking around like any other kid. Carrion sees him and tells him he has a 'monster in him' and 'I can help you if you take these pills!' BANG all of a sudden he truly does have a monster in him. Coincidence? I think not? Wouldn't he have been a _full-fledged _monster after having this disease for fifteen years?? Although, I do give him props for trying to warn Candy. He really is a little kid at heart. I…well…I think he's the coolest…_and best_ candidate for Candy when it comes to the big heart throb!

**Soooo…what did you think? I have other characters to analyze…i.e. John and his brothers…the crisscross man…rojo pixler…dimanda and company…finegan…boa…just give me time to do it. I'm actually at school right now and only have a few minutes before the bell for next period rings!!**

**REVIEW…if you have _anything _to say.   
I really do like Clive Barker's books and I'm not trying to slam them but get some thoughts going…maybe help those of you with writer's block…or help with a oneshot…alright I'm gunna stop…but I'm putting a big MIA stamp on the two ideas above…look for them sometime in the next two-four weeks!!**

**Mia.Ami**


End file.
